ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Bibliography for Rico Rodriguez
Information on Rico Rodriguez is usually only availabe in barely documented contributions to the music press, in interviews (temporarily) published on web sites, in liner notes to LPs and CDs and in books on reggae music. Monographies The most extensiv monographic text was published in German language in 1981: * Klaus FREDERKING, 1982 - Rico. Der Mann aus Wareika: unbeirrbar / Klaus Frederking. - in: Rock Session, Reinbek bei Hamburg: Rowohlt Taschenbuch Verlag, 1982, pp. 231-243 Articles and interviews by author in alphabetical order (if not otherwise stated in English language): *Lars ALBAUM 1995 - Rico Rodriguez: Volles Horn voraus! by Lars Albaum, in: Spex, 3/1995, p. 15 (in German language) *Mike ATHERTON 2004 - Trombone Man, liner notes by Mike Atherton to Trojan's anthology CD, 2004 *Steve BARROW 1995 - Roots To The Bone, liner notes by Steve Barrow to Rico's CD of the same title, 1995 *Norbert BOLL 2007 - Interview with Tobi Wagner, drummer of Soulfood Int, tourband for Rico Rodriguez, by Norbert Boll via email, see Rootz.net (in German language) *Laurence CANE-HONEYSET 1995 - Rico & The Rudies, liner notes by Laurence Cane-Honeysett to Trojan's CD-re-release of Blow Your Horn/Brixton Cat, 1995 *Dr. Buster DYNAMITE 1994 - Lloyd Daley: It's Shuffl 'N' Ska Time, liner notes by Dr. Buster Dynamite (Aad van der Hoek) to Jamaican Gold's CD compilation It's Shuffle 'n' Ska Time with Lloyd "the Matador" Daley, 2004 *Carl GAYLE 1977 - Man From Wareika, by Carl Gayle, in: Black Music (?), ca. 1977, p. 49 *Colin MC GLASHAM 1973 - Reggae Reggae Reggae, by Colin Mc Glasham, in: The Sunday Times Magazin, 4. Feb. 1973; The first "front page and colour" feature on reggae in the UK. - "It was written by Colin Mc Glashan, and trombonist Rico Rodriguez featured prominently both in the text and in photos. 'Ricard Williams [Sunday Times reporter] came to see me and he came to a Rasta party with us,' recalls Rico. 'He stayed all night - I think he was one of the first report on the scene'." (Michael de KONINGH, 2003, p. 70/71) *Dave HALLWORTH 1991 - Sufferer's Heights with the Man From Wareika, Interview made in London, 1991, by Dave Hallworth and David Katz; Jove Music *Koichi HANAFUSA 1998 - Mi noh play jazz o' funk, but Jamaican, y'know rasta ..., by Voice of Silence, Koichi Hanafusa, written on 17. Feb. 1998; Lovepeace.org *Sebastian JOBARTH 2004 - untitled interview, by Sebastien Jobart, 2004; Reggaefrance.com in French *Tero KASKI 1995 - untitled interview, by Tero Kaski (Black Star Liner), 1995; Jove Music *Olivier MALAPONTI 2001 - untitled interview, by Olivier Malaponti, 2001; Reggae.fr in French *Hervé MOLIA 1995 - untitled interview, by Hervé Molia and Emmanuel Jaussely, 1995; Letskank (in French) *PETER I 2008 - Rico Rodriguez. Two Steps From The Blues, an interview by Peter I, Jan. 2008; Reggae-Vibes.com *RAS C 2001 - untitled interview, by Ras C. and Alain Salvi, 2001/2002; Rootsconnection.ch *UPFRONT 2004 - untitled interview, by UPfront (Swiss reggae mag), May 2004; Upfront in French *Richard WILLIAMS 1977 - The Man From The Hills, by Richard Williams, in: Melody Maker, 2. April 1977 *Richard WILLIAMS 1981 - That Man Is Forward, sleevenotes by Richard Williams to Rico's LP of the same title, 1981 *Rapha YEYÉ n.y. - Rico Rodriguez, bio by Rapha Yeyé at Liquidatormusic.com Other Books/Sources with notes on Rico Rodriguez: *Steve BARROW 1993 - The Story Of Jamaican Music: Tougher Than Tough, by Steve Barrow, in: Booklet with Mango/Island's 4CD-set of the same title. *Steve BARROW 1997 - Reggae. The Rough Guide / Steve Barrow and Peter Dalton. - London: Rough Guides, 1997 *HEARTBEATNEWS.COM 2004 - Sir Coxsone Speaks From The Grave: The Half That's Never Been Told / reprinted with permission from a Jamaica Progressive League interview done in 1994. - Heatbeatnews.com: The Online News Bureau of the Diaspora, May 2004 (retieved Jan. 6, 2005) the side is no more available. :"Clement "Sir Coxsone" Dodd was one of the pillars upon which Jamaican popular music is built. In a career approaching its fifth decade and spanning all the genres of the Jamaican pop scene - ska, rock-steady, reggae and dancehall, Sir. Coxsone produced music and musicians which have had a seminal influence on the music industry on every continent. He is truly one of the global giants of music. Sir Coxone died suddenly on May 4, 2004, four days after he was honored by the Kingston and St. Andrew Corporation which renamed Brentford Road, on which his studio is situated, as Studio One Boulevard. But his words live on here. The following is an edited extract of an interview with Sir Coxsone conducted on 10/20/94 at his Fulton Avenue studio in Brooklyn. Sir Coxsone was a 1994 Jambassador Gold Awardee." * David KATZ 2003 - Solid Foundation: An Oral History of Jamaican Music / David Katz. - New York, London: Bloombury, 2003 * Michael de KONINGH 2003 - Young Gifted And Black: The Story of Trojan Records / Michael de Koningh and Laurence Cane-Honeysett. -London: Sanctuary Press, 2003 * Michael de KONINGH 2003 - Tighten Up: The Story Of Reggae in The UK / Michael de Koningh Marc Griffith. - London: Sanctuary, 2003 *Colin LARKIN 1994 - The Guinness Who's Who Of Reggae / General Editor: Colin Larkin. - London: Guiness Publishing, 1994 * George MARSHALL 1993 - The Two Tone Story / George Marshall. - Bonnie: S.T. Publishing, 1990, repr. 1993 * Michael TURNER 2003 - Roots Knotty Roots: The Discography of Jamaican Music. 78 & 45 rpm Records 1950-1975 / Michael Turner and Robert Schoenfeld. - Sec. ed., 2003 Film documentation *''Rico Rodriguez - The Legacy''. Spain 2006. :The phonograph starts to spin. The stylus falls softly over the vinyl record and life starts to play again that notes full of memories, difficulties, faith, travels and experiences. The life of Rico Rodriguez and the life of jamaican music are two faces of the same coin. They are like two parallel lines that passed through the time and the place. :In the documentary “Rico Rodriguez – The Legacy” the time is 2006 and the place is Barcelona. The old caribbean melodies of the 60’s are performed by young musicians of the millenium, that take with pride the musical and spiritual legacy of this great trombonist. :These beautiful melodies become the perfect soundtrack to review the biography of one of the most humble and compromised legends of Jamaican music. :From: Liquidator Music, April 2007